


when you’re young and bored and 24

by lumchables



Category: jacob berry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pizza, Valentine’s Day, Wine, badly written cause i got lazy, i watched half of withnail and i for this, i’m sick of looking at this just take it, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: it’s valentine’s day and 4 losers decide to eat pizza





	when you’re young and bored and 24

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been working on this on and off for a goddamn month and i don’t wanna look at it anymore so enjoy  
> based on an instagram post by jacob that i sort of just ran with
> 
> DISCLAIMER: are you jordan chew? do you know jordan chew? have you walked past jordan chew in the street once? if the answer to any of these is YES, then leave now for both your sanity and mine

The day starts as most of Jacob's other Valentine's Days have started; wake up, check phone, see date, roll eyes. He's never been particularly fond of the day, which he pretends is to do with the consumerism aspect rather than his inability to get a boyfriend (or girlfriend). He tries not to let his pessimism get anyone else down, tries to resist the temptation to fall into the teenage girl stereotype of eating ice cream alone and wallowing in self pity.

At least all his flatmates are single too. Maybe you a collective pity party is somehow less shameful than an individual pity party. He, Hannah, Ian and Jordan could all order pizza and watch a depressing movie together and laugh at the fools forced to buy their significant other gifts.

Jacob isn't overly bitter at all. He's going to have a good day with his friends (once they get back from work), he thinks to himself, and it's not going to be like last year.

//

"I'm ba— Jacob, are you eating ice cream alone?" Hannah looks at Jacob pityingly. He drops the spoon into the ice cream tub in shock, hiding his face in shame.

"Definitely not. I would never do such a thing. I'm perfectly fine," he quips back, desperately trying to play it off as a completely normal thing to do and not the actions of someone trying to convince themselves they’re not lonely.

"Loser. I hope you're still hungry, cause Ian's going to bring pizza when he comes back."

Jacob laughs. "A collective pity party."

"You could call it that, but I prefer to think of it as "a group of friends having a nice night in". Anyway, let's hide the evidence of... whatever this was. Nobody else needs to know."

The blonde grins, thankful that Hannah isn't judging him too harshly, tossing the now empty ice cream tub into the bin. 

By the time Ian comes back, clutching several pizza boxes and bottles of supermarket wine, Hannah and Jacob have made the living room spotless. Any possible trace of Jacob's minor emotional breakdown has been cleaned up (even the ice cream stain on the carpet). 

Ian's return is met with enthusiastic cheers, which may have more to do with the pizza than the man himself. 

“I came prepared.” he grins. “What better way to celebrate Valentine’s Day than bonding over loneliness and eating pizza?” 

The others laugh and roll their eyes. “We really are living the dream,” Hannah says. “Pizza and loneliness, and one of us isn’t even here.”

"Do you know when Jordan's getting back?" Jacob asks. "I've texted him saying we have pizza, and he hasn't replied."

The others shake their heads. "He's probably still at work," Ian sighs. "He did say he has a lot to do today."

"I feel bad doing this without him, but if we wait the pizza will be cold by the time he gets here."

"He'd understand." Ian grabs the closest pizza box and flips open the lid.

Hannah nudges him with her elbow playfully yet painfully. “You don’t care about Jordan’s feelings! You just want pizza!”

“Calm down losers, I’m sure Jordan won’t mind too much if we start without him.” Jacob rolls his eyes and reaches for a slice of pizza, feeling the tiniest bit of guilt about starting their “party” without Jordan. Nevertheless they continue, paying more attention to eating their way through as much pizza as possible than the film on their screen.

Around half an hour later Jacob’s phone buzzes and a text from Jordan flashes up on the screen. "I'll be home soon!" Jacob smiles involuntarily and taps out a reply. "No ice cream and very little pizza left, but we have cheap wine and Withnail and I. See you soon!" 

“Jordan just texted me saying he’ll be back soon,” Jacob announces to Hannah and Ian’s delight.

“That fucker better be. I didn’t carry 3 pizza boxes home on the Tube for them to not get eaten.”

//

"You're late, Chew," Jacob says in mock annoyance.

Jordan holds his hands up in protest. "I had to work late! People need lights, it’s not my fault.”

“But it’s Valentine’s Day! We’re having a pity party!” Ian gestures to the mostly empty pizza boxes. “There’s still some pizza left. It’s probably cold and disgusting by now, but we do also have wine.”

Jordan flops down on the couch next to Jacob, grabbing a slice of cold pizza and grimacing, dropping it back into the box. “I think I’ll pass. How much of Withnail and I have I missed?”

“About half. We can start it again if you want, I know it’s your fav-“

Jacob cuts in. “No. I did not sit through E.T. at least once a month throughout all of college for people to think fucking Withnail and I is Jordan’s favourite film.”

Jordan almost chokes on his wine. “He’s right,” he says in between coughing and laughing. “Jacob’s known me for too long. He’s probably got E.T. memorised at this point.”

Hannah shakes her head. “You guys are something else,” she sighs, looking at her flatmates fondly.

“A toast!” Ian butts in suddenly, raising his wine glass aloft. “To being flatmates and happy and single.”

Everyone laughs and clinks their glasses together as Hannah restarts the film, attempting to find the most comfortable sitting position possible when squeezed onto a couch with 3 other people.

Around halfway through Jacob finds himself zoning out, staring at the screen blankly. He’s not entirely sure what’s going on; some fat guy keeps yelling at his cat, they’re driving down the road to Jimi Hendrix, Jacob doesn’t really care. He opts instead to pour himself another glass of wine and zone out some more. He doesn’t notice Hannah and Ian leaving the room, or that he seems to gradually be getting closer and closer to Jordan.

The cheap wine makes Jacob's body feel pleasantly heavy, and when Jordan puts his arm round him he makes a soft "mmm" sound and moves closer to the other boy, his head on his shoulder. He's not entirely sure what's happening, but it's comfortable and warm and it's Jordan, so he's not complaining. 

Impulsively, he leans up and kisses Jordan's neck, hair brushing against the shorter blonde’s face. Jordan gasps softly and tilts his head up, allowing Jacob better access to his neck, The blonde continues pressing soft kisses to Jordan’s neck and Jordan reaches a hand up to stroke Jacob’s hair. The whole situation feels unreal somehow. For all Jordan knows, this could be a dream. He hopes it’s not, as he runs his hand through the hair of a sleepy Jacob, pulling him even closer as he yawns.

They fall asleep cuddling, Jacob’s head on Jordan’s shoulder, both vaguely aware of the fact that the next morning they’ll have to act like this never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know who hannah and ian are. title taken from no hope by the vaccines


End file.
